tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Bad Luck 101" transcript
Prologue: The super villains' lair Slade is sitting right on his throne chair and speaking with a new male super villain named Bad Luck Bill. Slade: "So, Bad Luck Bill, are you prepared for our plan?" Bad Luck Bill: "Yes, boss, of course I am." Slade: "Then go out there and cause bad luck for the Titans in Jump City." Bad Luck Bill: "Alright, i'll do it." Fade to a black screen...... [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Titans Headquarters Raven is walking around to make sure there's no bad luck happening. Raven: "Okay, no sign of bad luck going on around here." Raven walks around over to where Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra are standing. Robin: "Hey, Raven, how's it going?" Raven: "Pretty good so far, not 1 single trace of bad luck in sight." Beast Boy: "I wonder what's on television right now." Beast Boy is about to head right over to the plasma television screen, but he breaks a ceramic teacup by accident. Beast Boy: "Yipes! my most favorite teacup!" Terra: "There's a sign of bad luck going on around here in this tower." Robin: "Titans, let's move out!" The 6 Teen Titans team members head on out to fight against Bad Luck Bill along with the HIVE. Outside the Jump City Streets Robin: "Who are you?!? show yourself!" Bad Luck Bill: "Hello, Titans, you may remember me as Bad Luck Bill, I'm here to bring bad luck all over the place." Raven: "You and what army?" Bad Luck Bill: "This army." Mamoth, Gizmo and Jinx show up. Cyborg: "It's the HIVE!" Jynx: "That's right, it's us." Robin: "Titans, go!" The 6 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Bad Luck Bil and the HIVE, then Starfire, Raven and Cyborg go right back to Titans Headquarters, but more back luck happens: 3 of the team members switch bodies with the HIVE. *Robin/Mammoth *Mammoth/Robin *Beast Boy/Gizmo *Gizmo/Beast Boy *Terra/Jinx *Jinx/Terra Robin/Mammoth: "What just happened here?" Beast Boy/Gizmo: "Dudes, look at me, I'm in Gizmo's body." Mammoth/Robin: "I don't know how to say this, but I look scrawny." Terra/Jinx: "We switched bodies with the HIVE." Beast Boy/Gizmo: "Here we go again." Gizmo/Beast Boy: "Hey, maybe we got some of their super powers and weapons." Jinx/Terra: "These could be super thrilling." Robin/Mammoth: "We gotta get outta this trap and find Starfire, Cyborg and Raven." The 3 Teen Titans team members/the HIVE head on down on their way back inside Titans Headquarters. Inside Titans Headquarters Starfire: "Alright, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth, we shall take all of you down!" Starfire, Raven and Cyborg try fighting them off, but they stop them. Robin/Mammoth: "Guys, please, stop!" Beast Boy/Gizmo: "It's us!" Terra/Jynx: "You guys, please listen!" Starfire: "Robin?" Robin/Mammoth: "That's right." Cyborg: "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy/Gizmo: "Yeah, that's me." Raven: "Terra?" Terra/Jynx: "That's me." Beast Boy/Gizmo: "Somehow, we changed bodies with the HIVE." Robin/Mammoth: "It's like this, we were fighting against them outside, and the HIVE jump attacked us." Terra/Jynx: "Then suddenly, BLAST! we turned into the HIVE and they turned into the 3 of us." Raven: "This seems like another set of bad luck happening." Robin/Mammoth: "Let's go, you guys, we can't fight against them 'til we get our real bodies back from them." The 3 Titans/The HIVE, along with Starfire:, Cyborg and Raven head on out to confront Bad Luck Bill and the HIVE/the 3 Titans. Gizmo/Beast Boy: "Well look who the cat dragged in." Terra/Jynx: "There they are!" Beast Boy/Gizmo: "Come back here with our bodies!" Robin/Mammoth: "Titans, you know the drill, let's catch up to Bad Luck Bill to stop bad luck from happening!" The 3 Titans/The HIVE, along with Starfire:, Cyborg and Raven begin racing off to catch up to Bad Luck Bill and the HIVE/the 3 Titans and they begin fighting against them. Robin/Mammoth: "Take this and that and this and that!" Raven: "Okay, Bad Luck Bill, this time, you're really gonna get it." Raven: (levitating some crates) "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The crates land right on Bad Luck Bill which knocks him out and the 3 Titans and the HIVE are back in their original bodies again. Bad Luck Bill: "Oh shoot!" Beast Boy: "Alright, I'm me again!" Robin: "I don't look like Mammoth any longer!" Terra: "I'm so relieved not to look like Jynx any longer." Starfire: "Take this and that!" Cyborg: "And some of this and some of that!" Gizmo: "Oh crud, we're getting outta here!" The HIVE runs off due to them being knocked out and defeated. Robin: "Well, Titans, we finally got rid of them, now let's go back inside the tower." Scene 2: Back inside Titans Headquarters Robin: "Now that Bad Luck Bill is outta here, there's no bad luck in sight." Beast Boy is putting his broken ceramic teacup together like a picture puzzle and gluing the pieces carefully with ceramic glue. Cyborg: "Now that's a relief." Beast Boy: "Hey, you guys, guess what? I fixed my broken teacup." Starfire: "Beast Boy, you have learned how to fix broken things perfectly." Beast Boy: "It's all in the magic touch." Fade to another black screen End Production Credits Directed by Michael Chang Written by Amy Wolfram Voice Cast Members Credits Scott Menville as Robin (voice) Beast Boy: T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) Beast Boy: T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) Ron Perlman as Slade (voice) Richard Horvitz as Bad Luck Bill (voice) Lauren Tom as Gizmo and Jynx (voices) ''Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth (voice) '' Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts